


Fingers Crossed

by InkSplodge



Series: Two Can Play That Game [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 21 DLC, Alternate Timelines, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Resident Evil 7, Restraints, Torture, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Clancy escaped one literal nightmare and ran into another. However, this time the host was none other than Lucas. Maybe it would play into his favor, or maybe he's just playing with loaded dice.Partner fic with "Left Hand Doesn’t Know What The Right Is Doing".fingers crossedAn expression of hope that something one desires will come to pass or turn out to be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have managed to plan a 5-part series for Clancy/Lucas in RE7. Don't ask - however, I have changed a lot of stuff around and might add more later, so it may be longer.
> 
> Set during the 21 DLC, not many spoilers to the main game or this main part of the DLC. Although is set after the Bedside Manner fic/Bedroom DLC, and Nightmare DLC.  
> Majority of dialogue is from the 21 DLC too.
> 
> Song: Skin Gets Hot – Fraternal Twins  
> Because I’m into writing small ships to lo-fi music.

“What the… Where am I?”

It was the first thing to come out of Clancy’s mouth; vision blurred and head disorientated. It took moments to realise he was sitting in a chair and to realise where he was. He remembered Marguerite, remembered those monster, remembered Jack, remembered… Lucas.

Lucas was the last thing Clancy recalled, his voice speaking to him. _“Shoulda waited for me,”_ before everything blacked out.

“Lucas!” Clancy called out, going to wipe his face with his hands. However, on pulling his left hand he found is trapped in a device. Not like the wrist contraption hours before, but one that held each finger and thumb to a board. His breathing hitched, trying to struggle free. However, he could not move.

Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, Clancy saw the person opposite him with a burlap sack over their head, in a same contraption. Behind stood different TV screens showing static. For a moment, Clancy tried to look under the table, see if he was tied down with any other contraptions. On doing so, he heard the television sets kick into action.

A quick glance upwards showed Lucas’s face in all the screen, a wide psychotic smile on his face, staring directly at Clancy. Turning away, Clancy looked to the darkened corners of the room, twisting slightly to reveal no monitors behind him, meaning only he could see Lucas.

“Hey. Hey! Hey!” Lucas called out, the other still forcing himself to look away. “Look at me, Clancy.”

At first, he was reluctant, but then Clancy was turning to look in front of himself. On doing so, he watched as Lucas reclined back in a seat. “There ya go. Now, I wonder… Do you have what it takes?”

Every word that came out of Lucas’s mouth seems rehearsed. “See, you two are gonna play a little game. And whoever wins gets to walk on outta here alive. So, pay attention. Because it’s life… or death! Yours.” Even his actions were rehearsed. Then he was spinning on his chair.

“Please, Lucas!” Clancy found himself calling out.

Reacting, Lucas smacked the desk in front of him, making the two men in the room jump. However, on doing so, Clancy watched the other’s eyes dilate – maybe it was to do with him saying Lucas’s name. Thoughts left as Lucas was coming closer to the screen, making Clancy’s heart thump in his chest. Three was a pause.

“It’s just a little game, buddy. A card game I’ve made especially for you two – except we don’t bet with chips around here.”

Clancy watched as both of their hands lit up, razors lifting into an up position. The man in front whimpered, but only Clancy could see Lucas’s smile.

Whilst Lucas explained the card game, Clancy’s tried to listen as hard as he could, eyes boring into the two cards that lay in front of him. Lucas said he’d let him go – maybe, maybe this was helping him.

Oh, who was he kidding.

“Let the games begin!” Lucas called, as Clancy had a change to beg once more.

“Lucas, please!”

There was a long breath before Lucas continued. For a moment, Clancy wondered if repeating ‘Lucas’, maybe allow him and the other guy to get out of there.

“Alright, Clancy, my man – you’re up first.”

Clancy’s fingers itched to move. “Lucas, you don’t have to do this,” he called out into the room - the other’s face no longer on the screens.

“It’s just a little game, Hoffman played last round,” the man in front of him made no movements, making Clancy unsure if he was alive. “Solitaire. Bit lonely without a partner - but bets weren’t with fingers. You could say he played by ear,” Lucas made a high-pitched laugh, “Played by ear, get it?”

In front of him, Hoffman made a muffled cry. However, that seemed to just make Lucas agitated.

“Draw a card, or stick.”

The first game made Clancy feel sick, the way his mind whizzed and heart thumped, he literally couldn’t count for his life. Lucas was giving them enough information to play, but for his second card Clancy stayed. Clancy had always been a gambling man, but he never won – that’s a reason he had to take that stupid cameraman job.

“Clancy? You still alive?” Lucas’s voice called out, although seemed slightly questioning. Something else in his voice too, which Clancy couldn’t quite make out.

Studying hard, Clancy counted his cards. 18 out of 21. It was impossible to get 21, with 3 already being one of Hoffman’s card. Stay meant security, hit meant… hit.

Gulping, Clancy gave a strong front. “I’ll stay.”

“Ok, show ‘em fellas – the winner is…” the pause made Clancy feel he was going to throw up.

“Hoffman.”

“No!” Clancy’s hand came to him mouth, feeling sick jumping up and burning his throat. He forced it back down.

“Lucas, please, please. Lucas!” Free hand now came to grip at the edge of the table, begging to the other. His left hand lit up, lights reflecting off the metal razors. Blood thumped in Clancy’s ears, now unable to hear what Lucas had to say.

Single razor shuddered in its position, then it came down. Clancy’s eyes screwed up tightly, yelling.

But no pain came.

On opening a single eye, it revealed no blood, and his finger, still attached to his body. Instead the razor only gently pressed against his skin.

Head fell backwards over the back of the chair, staring up to the ceiling, as Clancy just kept repeating one word.

Lucas.

A candid group laughter erupted from the speakers.

“Didn’t really think I’d do it, did ya?” Lucas called out - now Clancy’s only response was breathing heavily through his nose. He couldn’t even think of what to respond to that. Yes? No? Maybe? Honestly, he was more expecting to be stabbed in the back at any present moment.

The game continued, however no fingers left either participants. Razors popped up in the threat as Hoffman didn’t speak although whimpered at every lost. Sounds only came from candid laughter and Lucas, who just laughed and joked.

The razors were all lifted, with three of the razor’s pressed to Hoffman’s skin. The screen erupted with their scores, Lucas’s voice overhead.

“Clancy!”

The last two razors came down to touch against all of Hoffman’s hand as he let his head fall onto the table.

“Hoffman, Hoffman, I’m disappointed! Won last game but lost this?” Lucas was chuckling at he spoke.

“If I was playing for keeps, you’ll need a partner to jerk you off. Right Clancy?”

For some reason, Clancy erupted into laughter. Laughter. And he was smiling. Why was he smiling? How come a tears were streaming down his face.

The man in front lifted his head to look up to Clancy and mumbled something, although Clancy’s laughter only overtook the room.

After a few moments, he managed to calm down. Television flashed from “you win” to static, as Lucas appeared. He sat with his feet either side of the screen, and Clancy almost didn’t see his face – he was also smiling.

“Lucas,” Clancy directed to the television. “Now you’ll let me go, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He swung his legs from off the table and made a spin as he talked. “That’s how the game work. Though, I wish we could have had a little more fun.” Lucas’s hand came to fold over his chest, his voice going back into a rehearsed speech. “You impress me so much, I’m gonna give you an extra reward. Us two are going to play another game.” To that Lucas brought his legs back onto the table and leaned back.

Stuttering, Clancy tried to find words as Hoffman only cried out.

“No, Lucas, please! I can’t take this anymore – please!”

“Bye Hoffman,” Lucas was standing up in the camera’s frame, his head cut off from view as his hand came to the lens. “I’ll be back soon with another player.”

“Lucas!” Clancy tried to yell, the man in front deflating, each TV turning off until Clancy was left in a black abyss.

“Fuck!”


End file.
